1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to apparatus for processing or operating on a work piece, pavement or other material, including portable saws and other cutting or abrading devices.
2. Related Art
Some saws, for example light-weight portable concrete saws, have manually operated apparatus for moving the saw blade into and out of engagement with a work piece, for example a concrete slab, ceramic tile or other material on which the saw is to operate. The saw also includes a chassis with wheels for moving along the concrete surface and a frame supporting the saw blade that moves up and down relative to the chassis, and therefore relative to the concrete. The saw blade is moved into engagement with the concrete by raising or lowering a handle on the frame in such a way that the saw blade approaches and then engages the concrete. As the blade cuts in the concrete, the frame and the blade get closer to the concrete. The blade continues cutting deeper into the concrete until the frame reaches a stop. For example, a jack screw or other depth-limiting device at the front of the frame may move with the frame until the lower end of the jack screw touches the concrete surface. Alternatively, the lower end of the jack screw may come into contact with the chassis, at which point the frame and the saw blade stop their downward movement. The actual depth of cut is determined by the amount the jack screw is threaded through the frame closer to or further from the chassis.